Thursday a better day?
by VeelaHeart1996
Summary: This is not ONE-SHOT anymore because my best friend asked me for more chapters. I didn't know what category to put so I put Misc Plays/Musicals because one of my members of the story is a fantastic singer and actor. Hope the people who will read it like it.
1. Chapter 1:First shock

It was a typical day. Lopie woke up and for some reason she was feeling very happy. She prepared for the day and went down to the kitchen to take her breakfast. Then she and her brother went to their shop which was under their house said goodbye to their mother and took their way for their schools. At nearly 8 o'clock she left her brother to his school and met her friends Maria and Voula.

''Good morning!'' Lopie said from far away as always.

''Good morning!'' Voula and Maria answered

''Why are you so happy this morning?'' Maria asked Lopie

''Will you believe me If I say that I don't know why I am so happy?''Lopie asked her friends

''Yeah. That's a very good answer.'' Voula said and the three friends laughed.

When the girls arrived at their school they went and sat at Lopie's and Maria's side of the grandstands. From there they could see anyone. As always they made comments about their professors and then the bell rang. The fourth friend had arrived and now the four friends together went to listen the news for the day from their headmaster. When he started his morning speech Lopie and Maria started complaining about everything while Voula and Aggie were discussing something else. Then the headmaster dismissed them and all of them went to their classes.

In the middle of the day Lopie started complaining about the next day because it was Thursday.

''Come now Lopie. You don't know. Anything can happen until tomorrow and then your day will be fixed if the event it's happy.'' Maria said to her friend.

''It's THURSDAY. What could possibly happen for the day to be okay?'' Lopie asked and threw her hansd in the air. Voula and Aggie started laughing while Maria tried to not laugh. But she didn't succeed. Lopie glared at her and then laughed as well. Suddenly the headmaster came out of his office and said that all of the students must stay out from their next class because he and the professors had a meeting. Every student clapped and smiled. The four girls started walking to the grandstands when Lopie suddenly stopped and her eyes widened. Voula who was behind her fell to the petrified form of Lopie. Aggie laughed and Maria looked at Lopie. She then followed her eyes and saw what had made Lopie stop like that. Lopie then went and stand beside Maria.

''M…..M…..Maria. Hit me. '' Said Lopie to her friend. ''OUCH. I am not dreaming then.'' Lopie said when Maria hit her. The two girls widened their eyes when the boy came to them.

''Good morning.'' He said politely to the two girls.

''Good morning.'' Said Maria but Lopie could only nod.

''Are you Lopie?'' The boy asked Lopie and once again she could only nod.

''Fantastic. I heard that I could find you here. Pleasure to meet you. I am Jang Geun Suk .'' He said and smiled with that charming smile of his. Lopie just looked at him. Maria leaned to her ear and whispered. ''Speak'' With that Lopie came out of the shock and smiled with her beautiful smile to him.

''I am Lopie. The pleasure is all mine.'' He then hugged her and after few second she hugged back.

''Could you show me around? I am going to stay here for a few days that is for sure. But I might stay more if I find something to make me.

''YES.'' Lopie yelled. ''I mean yes. Of course I will show you around.'' Lopie said and smiled again. He smiled at her.

''Can I ask you something?'' Lopie asked him

''Of course. You can ask me anything!'' Jang Geun Suk said to her

''Why are you here in the first place?'' His smile widened and he took her hand.

''To meet you of course. And to made your Thursday a better day.'' He said and Lopie smiled. Then together with joined hands they left the school grounds.

* * *

**A SMALL ONE-SHOT FOR MY BEST FRIEND.**

**HOPE YOU LIKE IT LOPIE!**


	2. Chapter 2:Another Shock

''Well what do you thing from our little town?''Lopie asked Jang Ken Suk.

''It's different from our countries but in a good way. '' He said and looked at her.

The two of them had spent half of the day at the roads of Aigio. He wanted to see every place from the town. They were at the beach. They had sat down and they were talking about a lot of things.

''Where are you going to stay?'' Lopie asked him

''Well I was hoping I could find a good hotel but I don't know.'' He answered her

''I don't want to be rude or anything but you could come and stay at my house. We have another room for guests. You will be more than welcome to join me and my family. After all I am your personal guide, I can't leave you alone to a hotel.'' Lopie said and smiled innocently.

''You are right of course. Well yes I would be delightful to come and stay with you. I would love to meet your parents.'' He said and looked at her eyes

''My mum would love to meet you. That is for sure.'' Lopie said and looked at his eyes

''You have beautiful eyes. You know that right? I would be more than happy to watch them all day.'' Jang Ken Suk said.

''Thank you!''Lopie said and for the first time in her life she blushed

''Well we better get going right?'' He asked

''Yeah we must return. Come on.'' Lopie said and the two, headed back to Lopie's house.

On the road back home Jang Ken Suk suddenly stopped. He put his hand to his head and looked down. Lopie saw that and asked him.

''Are you okay?''

''Yeah I am fine but I forgot something. A friend of mine came with me but I left him to come and find you at the bus station. Let me call him and tell him that we are going there to take him okay?'' He asked her with a smile

''Yes of course. But who is your friend?'' Lopie asked him. He only smiled at her and call his friend.

After about 20 minutes Lopie and Jang Ken Suk arrived at the bus station. What Lopie saw, shocked her and petrified her once again.

In front of her was the one and only Yasu.

* * *

**I DON'T KNOW IF YASU AND JANG KEUN SUK ARE FRIEND OR NOT BUT FOR THE SAKE OF THE STORY I MADE THEM FRIENDS.**

**THE CHAPTERS WILL BE LIKE THIS. THEY ARE NOT GOING TO BE LARGER. SORRY!**

**CHAPTER 2 IS HERE! **

**ENJOY!**


	3. Chapter 3:A Fantastic Day

''Oh my God'' Lopie yelled. Jung Keun Suk smiled at her reaction. He took her hand and together they went to Yasu.

''Well hello to the two of you!'' Yasu said and smiled. Lopie just looked at him.

''Well Yasu let me introduce you to Lopie. Lopie tis here is Yasu.'' He said and tried not to laugh at her reaction.

''Hello Lopie. I have heard a lot of you.'' He said and smiled. Lopie snapped out of her shock sight and smiled as well

''What can I say for you. Okay I know what to say. Oh My God, YASU IS HERE.'' She cried and the three laughed.

''Well very interesting description of myself. Good job.'' Yasu said and they laughed again

''Don't take wrong or something but please answer me this. Why are you here? For your information I asked Jung Keun Suk the same question.'' She said and smiled.

''Well I am for sure here for my friend. But I am here too for you'' He said and Lopie looked at him and raised her eyebrow.

''O..kay?'' She said

''I am here because you asked for a song. So I am going to give you a song.'' He said and smiled. Lopie's eyes widened and she started jumping up and down.

''Really? Like really you are going to sing to me? I mean really sing to me?'' She said excited

''Yeah. I am really going to write a song for you.'' He said and smiled at her

''Can we go somewhere to eat now? I am hungry'' Jung Ken Suk said and Lopie nodded.

''Yeah let's go to my house. I am hungry as well. Yasu you are going to stay with us right?'' Lopie asked

''Yeah if it is not a problem.'' He said and looked at Lopie

''No. Not at all. Come on!'' Lopie said and together they went to her house.

''Well this is our store with animals food.'' And from here we are ging up to my house. Follow me.'' Lopie said and together they went to the house

''Mum. I am home and I have some guests with me.'' Lopie yelled and Junk Ken Suk and Yasu came through the hall

''Well come inside. Don't be shy.'' Her mother said and the two of them sat at the table.

''Well mum, these two are Jung Ken Suk and Yasu.'' Lopie motioned to the two.

''Nice too meet you boys.'' Her mother said

''Nice too meet you too Madam.'' They said together. All of them ate together and then Lopiw showed the boys their rooms. Theuy agreed that Jung Ken Suk would sleep to the room beside Lopie's and Yasu downstairs.

That night Lopie laid to her bed and thought about the day. Few of her dreams had come true. She fell asleep with a huge smile at her face!

* * *

** CHAPTER 3 IS COMPLETED!**

**TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK ABOUT THE CHAPTER?**

**UNTIL NEXT TIME!**

**LOTS OF LOVE!**


	4. Chapter 4: The Next Day

The next day Lopie woke up by the sun. She knew that no one would open her window if she was sleeping and that made her though who had done that. She opened her eyes and came face to face with Jang keun Suk.

''Good morning sunshine!'' He said and Lopie smiled

'It was not a dream. I wasn't dreaming. I am so happy.'' Lopie said and jumped of her bed

''Well look who woke up!'' Yasu said and smiled

''Annyeong-Haseyo!'' Yasu said again and Lopie smiled

''Let me prepare for the day and then we can leave.'' She said and left the room

Twenty minutes later Lopie came back and saw Jang Keun Suk and Yasu ready.

''Are you ready?''

''Yeah I am. Let's go!'' Lopie took her brother and the two men and left the house. They went to the shop and saw someone waiting outside for them. Lopie, her brother, Jank Keun Suk and Yasu said their goodbyes to Lopie's mother and went outside.

Outside was waiting a white cabriolet. Lopie gasped but remain conscious

''I take that like a positive comment.'' Yasu said and smiled to her. Lopie smiled and nodded.

''Yasu, Jang Keun Suk.'' The man said and nodded, They nodded and motioned to Lopie and her brother to go inside the car.

They left Lopie's brother to his school and went to Lopie's school. Outside of the gates of the school the driver stopped the cabriole and Jang Keun Suk, Yasu and Lopie got out.

''I will see you later!'' Lopie said

''What do you mean later? We are coming with you love.'' Yasu said and smiled at her. Lopie's eyes once again widened and looked at them.

''Really?'' Lopie asked

''Yeah!'' Jang Keun Suk said and together they went inside. Lopie lead them at the grandstands where her friends were sitting.

''Καλημέεεεεεερα!'' Lopie said and the girls looked up.

''Kαλημέρα! Voula and Aggie said and nodded to the other two

''Good morning to all of you.'' Maria said and greeted them with smiles. Maria pulled Lopie down to her height and whispered to her ear.

''He is gong to stay here?'' Lopie smiled

''Yeah he is. And the other one as well.'' Lopie answered and motioned to Maria to stand up.

''Now, Maria and I made this. I think that you are going to love the left side of it.'' Lopie said and show the men what her friend and herself had made to a wall from the grandstands.

''Wow. That's really cool.'' Yasu and Jang Keun Suk said together and everyone laughed.

Then...

We now what we hate most at school...

The bell rang and we need to go to our classes!

* * *

**CHAPTER 4 IS COMPLET!**

**UNTIL NEXT TIME!**

**SEE YOU SOON!**


	5. Chapter 5:It wasn't a dream

''Go to your classes! We are going to stay here and wait for you!'' Jang Keun Suk said and smiled

''Okay!'' Lopie said and blushed. She left with her friends for the first class. When the girls were waiting for the teachers to come, Lopie yelled to her other friend Anastasia to join to them.

''Τι έγινε;'' Anastasia asked

''O άντρας μου είναι εδώ!'' Lopie said

''Jang Keun Suk?'' Anastasia asked

''ΝΑΙ!'' Lopie yelled. Anastasia laughed and after that everyone went to their classes.

After 45 minutes of class the bell rang again. They five girls went down and to the grandstands. Anastasia opened and closed her mouth like she wanted to say something but she couldn't.

''Jang Keun Suk and Yasu, this is a very good friend of mine Anastasia!'' Lopie said with a smile

''Nice to meet you!'' Anastasia said while smiling

''It's nice to meet you too!'' The two men said with smiles

The day at school passed very quickly. Lopie, Jang Keun Suk and Yasu returned at Lopie's house in time for lunch. When her mother saw them again she gasped.

''Δεν ήταν όνειρο δηλαδή;'' She asked. Lopie laughed and translate her mother's word to the two men. The men laughed as well

* * *

**Translate:**

_**1.Τι έγινε= What happened**_

_**2.O άντρας μου είναι εδώ= My husband is here**_

_**3.ΝΑΙ=YES**_

_**4.Δεν ήταν όνειρο δηλαδή= It wasn't a dream.**_

* * *

**CHAPTER 5 IS COMPLETED!**

**UNTIL WE MEET AGAIN!**


	6. Chapter 6:Second wish comes true

''Lopie, let's go for a walk shall we?'' Jang Keun Suk said to Lopie

''Ok! Where is Yasu?'' Lopie asked with a smile

''He said thaT he wanted to stay!'' He said. Lopie just nodded and the two left together

While Jang Keun Suk and Lopie had gone for a walk, Yasu went down to the shop after a call he had accepted only minutes ago. At the door where a black huge car and behind the car was a van. Yasu greeted the new people who came to he house, like he hadn't seen theM for months. After that they started to take out some things from the van.

Jang Keun Suk and Lopie had left the house 5 hours ago. It was getting late so the agreed to return back. He called the driver of his limo and he came and took them. After about 3 minutes Lopie's phone rang.

''Nαι'' Lopie answered

''Που βρίσκεσαι'' Maria asked Lopie

''Ανεβαίνω σπίτι! Εσύ;'' Lopie answered with a frown

''Α οκ. Σπίτι είμαι και εγώ. Θα τα πούμε γιατί φωνάζει η μαμά'' maria answered and the closed the phone.

Two minutes later the limo stopped and Lopie and Jang Keun Suk came out. Lopie widened her eyes.

''Why are we here?'' Lopie asked

''Let's go inside shall we?'' Jang Keun Suk said and took her hand. Lopie gasped

''You are kidding me? No it can't be true!'' She said ready to fall down.

''Yes it is love!'' A voice from behind Lopie said. When Lopie turned around she smiled. There she saw Maria, Voula, Aggie and Anastasia. The girls smiled back to Lopie but again hey were interrupted by a manly voice.

''Lopie Black'' Someone yelled. Lopie turned around and went there. They only thing she could say was 'Oh My God' again and again inside her mind. She could see them in front of her. She could complete her second wish. He was going to sing to her. But not alone. He had the others with him. Yuki was there with hos guitar as well as Akihide. Shuse and Jun-Ji were there as well.

''I told you I was going to give you something you wanted!'' Yasu said and motioned to the others to start and play.

Kimi no shashin ga waratteru  
Daisuki datta egao de  
Juuichigatsu no yoake mae  
Tengoku e tabidatta ...

Samusa ni yowai boku no [SHATSU] ni te wo iretarishite  
Kimi ga yorokobu kara fuyu ga suki datta ...  
Konayuki yo yamanai de  
Te no hira ni kienai de  
Hakasugiru inochi to kasanaru kara  
Furueta koe de kajikanda te de  
Tada kimi wo sagashitsuzuketeiru yo

Nakimushi de kowagari dakara  
Hayaku kimi wo mitsukenakya  
Doko ni mo iru hazu nai no ni  
Fuyu no kaori ga shita yo  
Maru de kodomo no you ni "samui ..." tte hashagi nagara  
Kimi ga dakitsuku kara fuyu ga suki datta ...  
Kimi wo mitsukerarenai  
Kurushiku nemurenai  
"Aitai ..." aitai kimochi osaerarenai  
Yume ni mo tarete shizuka ni naite  
Kimi wo sagashitsuzuketeiru  
Kami-sama ga iru no nara  
Kiseki ga okoru no nara  
Boku no negai hitotsu dake kanou nara  
Mou ichido dake kimi ni awasete  
Maboroshi demo ii kara ...

Konayuki yo yamanai de te no hira ni kienai de  
Hakakute ... koe ni naranai  
Semete yume de [II] kimi ni aitai  
Sotto atatamete agetai  
Kimi wo mitsukerarenai  
Kurushiku nemurenai  
"Aitai ..." aitai kimochi osaerarenai  
Yume ni mo tarete shizuka ni naite  
Sukoshizutsu aruite miru yo  
Demo kimi ga wasurenai  
Namida nara nagasanai  
Boku no kokoro no naka ni ikiteru kara  
Shiroi keshiki ni kimi wo utsushite  
Ano hi no egao no mama...

When the song stopped Lopie had tears in her eyes. he could feel a hand to her shoulder. She looked up and saw Jang Keun suk standing here smiling at her. Yasu came down from the stage.

''Did you liked it?'' He asked her. As an answer Lopie hugged him tight.

''Can we take it as a 'yes'?'' Yuki asked

''Thank you so much!'' Lopie said and smiled a very big smile

* * *

**Translation:**

_**Nαι= Yes**_

_**Που βρίσκεσαι;= Where are you?**_

_**Ανεβαίνω σπίτι! Εσύ;= I am going home! You?**_

_**Α οκ. Σπίτι είμαι και εγώ. Θα τα πούμε γιατί φωνάζει η μαμά= Okay. I am home as well. Mum is calling. See you!**_

* * *

**CHAPTER 6 IS READY!**

**UNTIL WE MEET AGAIN!**


	7. Chapter 7:Goodbye

Two days later Jang Keun Suk and Yasu received a call and they were called back to their country.

''It was too good to be true.'' Lopie said

''Oh come now Lopie. We will come back I promise.'' Jank Keun Suk

''Yeah, don't be like that.'' Yasu said and smiled at her

''Okay, I believe you.'' She said and tried to make herself believe at her word as well.

Yasu hugged her and kissed her head. Jang Keun Suk hugged her very tightly and kissed her cheek and head

''I will come back I promise.'' He said and Lopie nodded.

''Okay. Takecare and hope to see you soon.'' Lopie said nad Jang Keun Suk flashed her a smile.

When they left Lopie looked down and though that it was just a dream. She went upstairs to her room. When she lie down to her bed. She looked at her wall. There she saw a picture of her and Jang Keun smiling at the photographer. She smiled to herself and closed her eyes. Sleep took her quickly. That night she slept again with a big smile at her face.

* * *

**Small I know, but I want the story to have 10 chapters so I have to make small chapters for this one and the next three.**

**See you soon!**


	8. Chapter 8:Surprise

The days passed very quiqly. Lopie was not very happy though. Jang keun Suk hadn't send a message to say that he was coming back.

''Μπορείς να σταματήσεις να αγχώνεσαι σε παρακαλώ;'When she opened the door her eyes widened.' Maria asked one day Lopie.

''Δεν αγχώνομαι. Απλά είμαι λίγο στεναχωρημένη.''Lopie just answered her and Maria knew that she had to let the subject to fall.

It was Easter. This year Lopie's birthday were at the second week of Easter though. her friend Maria had her Name Day as well. They had agreed that for lunch Maria would go at Lopie's house and for dinner Lopie would go at Maria's house.

At lunch that day everyone at Lopie's family were at the table and they were eating lunch when someone called Lopie. Lopie went to see who called her but saw only a phone number and not a name. She opened it and started to talk. When she closed it again she was red.

''Τι έγινε;'' Lopie's mother asked

''Κάποιος με πήρε τηλέφωνο και μου είπε χρόνια πολλά!'' Lopie said

''Aς συνεχίσουμε να τρώμε.'' Lopie's mother said

Suddenly someone knocked the door and Lopie went to open.

When she opened the door her eyes widened.

* * *

**TRANSLATE**

_**Μπορείς να σταματήσεις να αγχώνεσαι σε παρακαλώ;= Could you stop be nervous please?**_

_**Δεν αγχώνομαι. Απλά είμαι λίγο στεναχωρημένη.= I am not nervous. Just a little sad.**_

_**Τι έγινε;= What happened?**_

_**Κάποιος με πήρε τηλέφωνο και μου είπε χρόνια πολλά.= Someone called me and wished me happy birthday.**_

_**Ας συνεχίσουμε να τρώμε.= Let us continue to eat.**_

* * *

**WHAT DO YOU THINK HAPPENED?**

**So sorry for my spelling mistakes!**


	9. Chapter 9:No way

''Hello. Are you Lopie?'' The blonde boy from the door asked

''Yes...Yes I am.'' Lopie asnwered with her eyes full of hapinness.

''Someone send me and my friends who are down to give you this birthday present and a kiss to your cheek.'' The boy answered her. He gave her the gift and leaned down and kissed her cheek. Then he gave her a hug and a kiss to her head and a very big smile. Lopie smiled back. Then her family and Maria went to her to see what happened. Maria spoke first.

''No way.'' She said in surprise. Lopie turned and looked at her friend with a huge smile

''Maria...'' Lopie went to say but Maria stopped her with a look which said, yeah-I know-another-dream-came-true.

''Εγώ κάπου τον έχω δει αυτόν.'' Lopie's brother commented

''Ποίος είναι πάλι αυτός;'' Lopie's mother asked. When Lopie went to answer music started to play. She looked at Maria then to the boy and immediatelly went down. Soon everyone followed.

* * *

**TRANSLATE**

**_Εγώ κάπου τον έχω δει αυτόν.= I have seen him somewhere._**

**_Ποίος είναι πάλι αυτός;= Who is him again?_**

* * *

**Who is our new face?**

**We will see to the next chapter!**


	10. Chapter 10:Coming Back

When Lopie went down, outside of her shop, she stopped suddenly. Soon Maria went and stood beside her. The boy went in front of them and to his friends. Lopie's family went and stood behind Lopie.

The boys started to play again and this time the blonde boy started to sing with a very big smile fot Lopie.

Yeah, sounds good  
We fly here B.A.P, leggo

Boom, clap! Boom boom, clap  
Boom, clap! Boom boom, clap  
Boom, clap! Boom boom, clap  
Yeah, let it go something like...

ma, neugeudeul geugeon aida aiga  
Eumagi jangnaniga? goma urin aida  
Ni geukani nae ikaji,  
Angeukamyeon nae ikana?  
Gomahago dwaetdama,  
Neugeukkeon jeori chiappura

atta gyadeul jjasega jinjjaro aniyeo  
Wome, haengnimdeul I  
Kkoljom boso, geomna aniyeo  
Nappeunjaseukdeul  
Ssibeojuneunge sanae aimnikka?  
Meujjaeicheoreom haneun raep,  
Baro I mat aimnikka?

teure gachin paereodaim,  
Busyeojulge we so fly  
Babogachi ttarahajin ankesseo  
aengmusae gateun neowa  
Nareul bigyohajima

Woah  
ma, kwak gungdil ssaerippikka?  
Let me work out  
Gajjadeureul kkae ppira,  
We are world wide

No, no, no, no mercy!  
Yeah, we are the B.A.P

Baby wussup! uriga wasseo!  
Ijeneun neogeureopge bwajuji ankesseo

No, no, no, no mercy!

Yeah, we are the B.A.P  
ije algesseo? jabiran eobseo!  
Urireul neukkil junbi dwaesseum  
Put ya hands up!  
Deo keuge sori jilleobwa  
Get ya hands up!

Boom, clap! Boom boom, clap!  
Boom, clap! Boom boom, clap!

Baby, get louder

Boom, clap! Boom boom, clap!

Woah~ Yeah~  
Yeah, let it go something like...

aneun saramman ara, da barabwa  
We are the main  
Uril ttarawa, jal ara,  
Eumageun sinnaneun geim

chawoni dareun seutail,  
We makin'classic  
Jedaero neukkige haejulge  
Ijen neohuideuri museowohal mal  
We'll be back

eumagi ullyeo peojinda  
Hamseongi keuge teojinda

Woah  
ma, kwak gungdil ssaerippikka?  
Let me work out  
Yeah  
Gajjadeureul kkae ppira,  
We are world wide

Someone started coming from behing. He made every step to the beat of music . He had his head down. When he stood in front of the boys he looked up and smiled. Lopie gasped and her smiled widened.

No, no, no, no mercy!

Yeah, we are the B.A.P  
Baby wussup! uriga wasseo!  
Ijeneun neogeureopge bwajuji ankesseo

No, no, no, no mercy!  
Yeah, we are the B.A.P  
ije algesseo? jabiran eobseo!  
Urireul neukkil junbi dwaesseum  
Put ya hands up!

Yeah  
Deo keuge sori jilleobwa  
Get ya hands up!

No, no, no, no mercy!  
Yeah, we are the B.A.P  
Baby wussup! uriga wasseo!

Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah  
Ijeneun neogeureopge bwajuji ankesseo

No, no, no, no mercy!

No mercy

Yeah, we are the B.A.P  
ije algesseo? jabiran eobseo!  
Urireul neukkil junbi dwaesseum  
Put ya hands up!

Yeah  
Deo keuge sori jilleobwa  
Get ya hands up!

When the song stopped the boy from behind went to Lopie and stood in front of her. He pulled out from behind a bouquet and gave it to her. He then leaned down and kissed her cheek. Lopie blushed but smiled. He smiled as well.

''I told you that I would come back.'' Jang Keun Suk said

''Thank you for coming back!'' Lopie said and hugged him. He hugged her back

''Now we need only one thing.'' He said and Lopie looked at him with question to her eyes

''What is that?'' Lopie asked

''For you to finish your school so you can come with me.'' He said and smiled. Lopie took a breath and hugged him again.

''My dreams comes true!'' She said to no one particularly.

* * *

**_THAT WAS IT!_**

**_OUR STORY CAME TO AN END!_**

_**HOPE YOU LIKED IT LOPIE! **_

_**AND I HOPED YOU LIKED IT MY LOVELY READERS!**_


End file.
